What is fate?
by Kzdatgurl
Summary: Neji reflects over his life past and present one afternoon while watching the remaining rookies practice... Naruto...he is the one that changed my life for good. What can i do to make him feel better? Yaoi...Neji*Naru...Slight nejiten


**_Read and Review please_**

* * *

**_What is fate?_**

If you were to ask me that a few months ago, my response would have been, 'an inevitability that you are born with'. However, at the present, I understand there is a variation to this rule. You can stand idly by and walk the path planned for you at birth, or you can actively alter that destiny and shape your own future. I had to learn that the hard way. I used to have a cynical way of thinking back then, before the Chunin exams. Since that time, my fate has been dramatically altered.

My name is Hyuga Neji. I am a Leaf shinobi. I was born of the Hyuga clan. We in the clan share an advanced bloodline called the Byakugan or "white eye". It allows me to see through the body to the chakra system. I've mastered the Jyuuken also known as "gentle fist" and was ranked the #1 rookie a year before I took the Chunin exam. I'm called a "genius" but because I was born to the branch family, I would never become the head of my clan no matter how hard I worked. Though, I was unhappy with the path, I would have to deal with it. That was my fate. After being eliminated from the exams, I was persuaded to change my way of thinking. This influence came from a certain spiky haired blonde kid, named Uzumaki Naruto, the Leafs #1 knuckle-headed hyper-active ninja.

Right now I'm leaning against a tree near the court yard watching the assembled genin train. The shade is cooling since it's high noon and the sun is beaming down relentlessly on the open space ahead of me. The yard is mainly gravel, scarcely scattered with smaller trees, bushes and giant boulders. I really don't want to be here; however, the Hokage has made it a point to have the Rookie 12 collect several times a month to do various exercises and actives, 'together'. This is in hopes to making us a more cohesive unit. That's pretty far fetched since half these dolts just can't seem to get along. I don't have time for this; I could be training with Master Hisashi right now.

"Neji-san! Come down, we are about to begin." Tenten, my team mate, calls out to me waving her hand in the air.

"Hn." I grunt before moving in closer.

"Today I guess it's my turn to give you guys an activity." Kakashi says lazily stammering towards the crowd of ninja with a book in his hand. "Oh and sorry about the lateness. I got lost."

"You lie! You were just off reading while we have been standing here waiting for you forever in this heat!" Sakura says angrily shaking a fist at her sensei.

"Heh heh, calm down Sakura." Kakashi put his book away and produced a shadow clone. "Everyone knows this to be a simple jutsu. To make things fun today, we'll be using shadow clones as partners to play capture the flag."

"We're going to be 'playing'?" Asked Sasuke with an uninterested look on his face.

I too was indifferent to this session of shenanigans. I had much more important things to do.

"It may just sound like a game to you but this is a good way to hone your skills Sasuke. You'll be learning to hold your stamina by keeping your clone jutsu up. I don't really want to push you guys too hard on your mission less afternoon. And besides it will be interesting to see how you guys fair against one another being that you're all such skilled shinobi and all." Kakashi spoke with his one visible eye closed.

_This has got to be a joke._ I thought as everyone started to produce shadow clones. I didn't move. The taller jounin walked over to me.

"So Neji, not participating huh?" He asked calmly.

"I'd rather not." I said folding my arms and walking back to my shaded area. I was not planning on wasting my 'mission less' afternoon in this manner, so I sat back and watched to games begin.

Before too long, things had gotten interesting. The only people left in the game were Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, and Shikamaru. Better yet, make that Sasuke, Naruto and Lee. Shikamaru, being the lazy strategist that he was, had been doing really well until he walked off to the sidelines claiming it to be, 'too troublesome' to continue. Looking down on the last partakers in the event, I could see they had gotten pushed to there limit. Naruto and Sasuke, being natural rivals, were playing as if they were in a life threatening battle. _Sasuke Uchiha_... I trail off to a time when I knew nothing about him except the fact that he too came from a powerful bloodline. I've viewed him as a formidable opponent ever since I first met him at the exams. We hadn't had extreme interactions but I'm sure our time will come. I look forward to testing the limits of his Kekkei Genkai.

Zeroing back into the game, I watch Lee, who had the advantage speed wise, creep up on Naruto. _Poof._ The blonde bursts into a ball of smoke. _Just a clone, no flag._ Lee and his extra self move along continuing to look for the two remaining contestants.

Placed along the side lines were the benched losers who sat and cheered on their team mates while also critiquing every move they made. This bunch included Sakura and Ino who had canceled each other out in the first 10 minutes of the competition and Tenten who was ironically taken out by Lee. While I was in the mist of thought I failed to notice Tenten slip away from the others.

"Hey, Neji, why didn't you play with us? It was a really good experience!" She spoke while walking up behind me.

Closing my eyes I began to speak. "This type of training doesn't appeal to me." I stated bluntly as she took a seat.

"Well we can root Lee on together then." Tenten spoke happily.

Just as I refocus on the match below, Sasuke strikes out Lee by snatching his flag and causing his clone to disappear.

Tenten giggles.

I look over at her. She was pretty worn out looking. Being that the rules were 'any means necessary', all your ninja skills were okay to use. Ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu whatever. Tenten's specialty was weapons; we sparred together a lot since we were on the same squad. She possessed potential but sometimes she could be as annoying as Lee and Gai. She wasn't at all like Sakura or Ino though. Not Sasuke obsessed or boy crazy. In that light she was respectable.

Glancing down, I notice Naruto close in on Sasuke. Jumping over a big boulder in the middle of the setting, Naruto and his clone ambush a waiting Uchiha; or so he thought. _Poof._ A ball of smoke signifies that was just a clone Naruto attacked. Zipping from a nearby bush, Sasuke performs his specialty, a grand fire ball jutsu and burns everything in sight. That included Naruto, who leapt into the air as his clone combusted under pressure. Once Naruto had landed flat on his face, Sasuke walked over and plucked the flag from his pocket, then he dispersed his clone.

Kakashi walked over to congratulate Sasuke on yet another job well done then he disappeared to thin air. Gathering around the rookie 12 converse.

"Great match Sasuke-kun...I knew you would win." Said Sakura getting closer and closer to the object of her desire.

"N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata said lightly producing a blush which ate at her cheeks.

"EEEERRRRR...WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA SASUKE YA JERK! TRYING TO BURN ME ALIVE!" Naruto said leaping to his feet.

"Humph, don't be such a sore loser dobe." Sasuke said arrogantly before turning to walking off.

Ino and Sakura followed behind him.

"A-are you all right? Naruto-kun..." Hinata stuttered.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Would have been better to win...but there is always next time!" He stated as if in triumph.

Uzumaki was always like this. Even in defeat, he managed to convey a brighter side. I always saw his attitude as refreshing. After being defeated by him, a person classified as a loser and troublemaker with less talent than a rock, I was rather intrigued by his persona. _How did he do it?_ No matter the outcome, he always looked on the brighter side. Ever since then I've kept an eye on him. He happened to be the only reason I stuck around to watch this stupid game of capture the flag today.

One by one the group dismantled. I stood back and watched everyone leave. I waited till the court yard was completely bare. I walked out to the middle where there was a stuffed man hanging from a tree. I started to attack the dummy as if it were a real person. Just to get _some _practice in for the day. During my personal session, I was approached by a straggler.

"Hey, Neji. What are you doin?" Asked Naruto as he stepped toward me.

I stopped mid punch and turned to him. "What does it look like?" I said rather rudely but not meaning to.

"Heeheh...well why didn't you just practice with us today?" He asked standing opposite to me.

I looked over his features. He was still dirty and lightly scorched from the game. "I don't like to waste time doing unnecessary things."

"But it was fun though." He said with the widest dumbest grin.

"Hn." I grunt not convinced.

"Okay well, I'm outta here." He said turning to walk off.

I wasn't in the mood to practice anymore. His presence had thrown my concentration off. I stood motionless looking at the hanging target.

"Hey, Neji, you wanna walk with me?" He called out from 20 feet away.

I guess he noticed. I agreed to walk with him. Why, I don't know.

He turned to me and smiled again. "Sooo what are you planning for the evening?"

"Nothing really." I said shoving my hands into my pockets.

"Neji...can I ask you something?" He looked at me with wide blue eyes.

"What is it?" I asked.

"What do you think about Tenten?" He asked suddenly out of nowhere.

At first I thought to brush the conversation off, saying that it was nothing or none of his business but because this was Naruto I guess I opened up.

"She's okay. Why do you ask?" I countered.

"Well, I was thinking, I wanted to try something to get Sakura to like me. And well, you and Tenten seem to be pretty close."

_'Pretty close?' _I repeat to myself. "Well, we are team mates but that's about it."

"Oh." He said seeming to come off his high to a low.

"If she doesn't like you for who you are, you're better off." I said matter-of-factly. Yeah, I know very left field. But I knew how she treated him. It was a mystery to me as to why he still tried with her.

Shocked, Naruto looked over at me. I look back at him. For a second I thought I saw a hint of red touch his cheeks. I shrug it off for an impending cold or something.

"Who do you like, Neji?" He asked ducking his head down as he kicked a rock along.

"I can't waste my energy on stupid crushes," I begin. "But I don't really know. I've never really thought of it I suppose."

"Right...I just want to feel special sometimes. You know? Like have somebody think I'm great." He spoke while running his hand through his extreme blonde hair.

I could tell he was referencing the way Sakura praised Sasuke. I had an urge to say something mean. Something so that Naruto would wake up and see just how dense Sakura was. Something to make him forget about her. After special consideration, I spoke. "Naruto, you are a special person. You should believe it yourself; that should be enough. What you need in your life is a person who appreciates you for you, not someone you have to impress." I said as we came to a halt at his door step.

In response, Naruto smiled.

We had arrived already. The time we spent walking and talking seemed to go so fast. I guess I can say I enjoyed it.

"Neji...do you want to come in?" He asked nudging the door open after unlocking it.

I looked into deep blue eyes. The same ones I looked into that day; the day I was eliminated by him from the Chunin exams. I had looked into those eyes many times since then and now they seemed so familiar. The truth is, I did think about who I liked. I was standing right in front of that person now. This was the person who had enough power to change me. No one else could compare. I wanted him to know he was special. I think that's why it happened the way it did. What is fate? This is my fate.

"Yes Naruto, I would like that." I said as I followed him into his apartment.


End file.
